


Viktor!!! on Ice

by timelordofrassilon



Series: Porn to Make History [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Worship, Fantasizing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Temperature Play, VictUuri, there is definitely fluff, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordofrassilon/pseuds/timelordofrassilon
Summary: Yuuri sent a prayer of thanks to the gods for whoever invented ice cubes.  He stood in the onsen, body hot and steaming from the water at his waist, while Viktor’s cold tongue slid up the curve of his neck.--------------------------Fluffy, in-character onsen sex that is also 100% raunchy ice skater porn.  They confess their fantasies.  There are ice cubes.  Yuuri talks about his body pillow.





	

Yuuri sent a prayer of thanks to the gods for whoever invented ice cubes.  He stood in the onsen, body hot and steaming from the water at his waist, while Viktor’s cold tongue slid up the curve of his neck.

His idol sat on the ledge leading into the water, uncovered, silver hair plastered to his face from sweat and steam and Yuuri’s hands.  Yuuri kissed every part of him he could reach, even as Viktor pulled away to drink more of the tea next to him—some Russian concoction he’d whipped up in the kitchen—mild, unsweetened, and ice, ice cold.

Viktor met his lips this time, sliding his over Yuuri’s before sticking his cooled tongue into Yuuri’s mouth.  Yuuri sucked on it, the bitterness of the tea contrasting with the sweetness of the moment.   Viktor’s chilled fingertips warmed quickly on Yuuri’s overheated skin as they skimmed down his back and up again, landing in Yuuri’s dark hair and tilting his head back so that Viktor could reach further inside with his tongue.  They parted for breath, foreheads pressed together, neither wanting to separate.

“Would you like to try?” Viktor asked, pressing his cold tea into Yuuri’s chest.  Yuuri shivered all over at the contact and quickly took the glass.

“Try?  Try the tea or the—” Yuuri left the question unfinished, too embarrassed to ask.  He motioned vaguely at Viktor’s body with his free hand.

Viktor laughed.  “Either,” he said.  His eyes twinkled, drawing Yuuri further in.  “Both,” he amended.

Yuuri took a drink of the tea.  It was unpleasant, but would be worth what came after.  He swirled the liquid around in his mouth, determined to do the thing correctly, and set the cup down. 

Viktor leaned back and used his hands to prop himself.  Other than his legs dangling in the water below, he was completely exposed.  Yuuri let his eyes rove, soaking in every detail.  “Where would you—  Where should I—”

This was not a day for finishing sentences, apparently.

“Wherever you like,” Viktor’s sultry voice said.  Yuuri made a move before he lost his nerve and leaned down to close his mouth over one of Viktor’s nipples.  He felt Viktor tense for a quick moment, then relax with a satisfied moan.  “Oh, Yuuri, _yes_.”

That was all the confirmation Yuuri needed.  He reached out blindly for the glass, knocking it over into the onsen by accident, but salvaged a lone ice cube before it joined its fellows in the water.  He immediately applied it to Viktor’s other nipple, and Viktor grabbed onto him in response.  “ _Ah!  Yes, keep--_ ”

Yuuri, on impulse, swapped his position, now sucking on the frozen second nipple and applying ice to the one he’d been lathing.  The cold water from the melting ice was dripping down Yuuri’s elbow and onto Viktor’s cock.   Viktor himself was coming apart, inarticulate but insistent all the same.  Yuuri knelt down in the water to lick the cold droplets away, and Viktor gasped out a sob.  He arched his hips up, and Yuuri took him into his mouth, the coolness of his tongue fading fast into the heat of Viktor’s erection.

He cupped his tongue around the head, teasing the slit with suction, but his lips remained still, stretched midway down Viktor’s length.  “God, Yuuri, your _mouth_ ,” Viktor groaned.  Yuuri hummed with pleasure which elicited another moan from Viktor.  “Ah, Yuuri, stop.  _Stop!_ ”

Yuuri pulled away immediately, mortified that he may have pushed too far.  He stood back up, flushed with desire and the heat of the water.  He opened his mouth to apologize, but Viktor’s hands were in his hair again, pulling him back down into another kiss.

“Sorry,” Viktor panted, “I didn’t mean to yell.  I just— I don’t want to come just yet,” he admitted.

Yuuri felt a swelling of pride.  “With just that, you were gonna—”

“Oh, _god_ , yes,” Viktor interrupted him.  His thumb traced the line of Yuuri’s lips and he leaned forward to lick them, slow and deliberate, memorizing their shape.  “I have a confession to make,” he said softly.  “I hope you don’t get mad at me.”

Yuuri looked down at their naked bodies, inches from each other; over at their hands, now intertwined and resting on Viktor’s thigh.  “I doubt it,” he said.

Viktor reached up to stroke his cheek and pulled him down to nuzzle against him.  “The first time I saw that video, I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

This wasn’t news to Yuuri, but he still enjoyed hearing it again.  “That’s why you came here, isn’t it?  To coach me?”

Viktor chuckled.  “That’s not what I meant,” he said, peppering tiny kisses onto Yuuri’s neck.  “Yes, I look forward to exploring your competition potential, but when I saw you on the ice, skating my routine—” He leaned forward and whispered into Yuuri’s ear, “I couldn’t get off fast enough.”

Yuuri’s heart hammered and his blood rushed.  He exhaled a disbelieving puff of breath and watched the steam around their bodies swirl in response.  “Really?”

“Oh, good, you’re not mad.”  Viktor’s tone was innocent, like he hadn’t just admitted to fantasizing about a complete stranger before showing up at his house and stripping naked in the family hot spring.  He sat upright, slim hands working gracefully over Yuuri’s sides and back.  “Some very vulgar things I thought about you, Yuuri.”

Viktor’s confession had given him courage enough to ask: “L-like what?”

“Like what it would be like to pin you against the rink wall and make you come in your skatewear.”  Yuuri‘s eyes widened in response, but Viktor continued.  “I’d kneel on the ice and lick your bulge through the spandex, and oh, you’d _moan_ , ‘ _Please,_ Viktor, it’s too _tight,_ Viktor’.”  His mouth was close enough that their lips brushed as he talked.  “’Let me free so I can come down your throat, Viktor’,” he whispered.  Yuuri’s cock throbbed and his breath hitched, but still Viktor wasn’t finished.  “But you could still feel my tongue on you and I could taste it when you came and stained that pretty fabric you were wearing.  I played it over and over in my head, Yuuri.  Even on the flight here, I had to lock myself in the bathroom and watch you again.”

Dirty talk from Viktor was more than Yuuri could handle.  He couldn’t say anything.

“Oh no, you _are_ mad,” Viktor pouted.

Yuuri mumbled something that may have been words, in an attempt to reassure his idol that _no_ , he _wasn’t_ mad, just trying to process.  And wondering how long it would take him to get dressed and sneak them both into the Ice Castle rink.

“What?” Viktor asked.

What could he say to reassure Viktor?  “I have a—” he started.

Viktor glanced down and saw that Yuuri was still hard and twitching, despite Viktor’s confession.  “Kink?” he guessed.

“Body pillow,” Yuuri corrected him.

“A what?”

Yuuri hung his head in shame, “A body pillow.  Of you.  Under my bed.”

“You mean for—?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri admitted.

Viktor’s face took on that innocent look again.  “Have you fantasized about me, too, Yuuri?” he teased.

“More times than I can count.”  The words were out of Yuuri’s mouth before he realized it.

“And this body pillow, is it… accurate?”  Viktor lay back, displaying himself.

Yuuri took the opportunity to rake his eyes over every inch of Viktor’s exposed skin.  “It doesn’t do you justice,” he said honestly.

“Well that’s good to hear.”  Viktor linked his hands behind his head, craning his neck forward to look at Yuuri.  “And what exactly do you do with this body pillow?”

Yuuri flushed with embarrassment.  But it was only fair, after what Viktor had just told him. 

“I- I like to lick your neck,” he said.

“And?”

“And grab your ass.”

“Show me.”

“It’s upstairs, I can go get it, but I’ll have to dry off first.”

Viktor shook his head and pulled Yuuri up out of the water where he balanced on his hands and knees astride Viktor’s lithe body.  The rough flooring dug into his palms.  Viktor took his hand and moved it downwards along the curve of his backside.  He used his other hand to press Yuuri’s face into his neck.  “Use _me_ , Yuuri.  Play out your fantasy.”

Yuuri could see water dripping from his hair onto Viktor’s skin and he licked it away, running his tongue over Viktor’s neck where it met his shoulder.  He found his body moving of its own accord, in a routine he’d practiced as much as any other.  He balanced his weight on his shoulders and continued to mouth at the skin on Viktor’s neck, reaching both hands down and digging his fingers into the soft swell of his ass.  He pulled upwards, lifting Viktor’s hips, and ground into him.  He cried out as his cock slid across Viktor’s own.  He repeated the motion again and again, whimpering and shaking with the effort of holding the unaccustomed weight.  “So beautiful,” he panted out of habit, lost in the throes of his routine “so _perfect_.”

After several more thrusts he could feel his orgasm mounting; Yuuri released his grip and lifted himself back to his hands and knees.  Viktor’s head was thrown back, and he was panting hard.  Yuuri turned Viktor to face him with a gentle hand on the cheek.  It took a few seconds for Viktor to open his eyes, and when he did, Yuuri saw that they were dark with passion.  Viktor licked his lips and said, “Do I usually say something now?”

Yuuri nodded.  “You say, ‘I know’, and then I ask—  I ask—,” he stuttered.

Viktor shifted his face into his best pageant smile.  “’I know’,” he quoted.  Yuuri shivered visibly at the sound of his voice.  “Did you want to ask me something, Yuuri?” he added, playing his part perfectly.

Yuuri continued to shake.  “Can I—” he started.  He glanced down at his cock leaking precum onto Viktor’s torso.  “May I—”   Viktor’s twitched in response.  Yuuri sat upright, suddenly, pressing his hands together in front of him and bowing his head.  He nearly shouted when he said, “Please, Viktor, let me come on your abs!”

Viktor groaned with desire and bucked his hips.  Yuuri was lifted a few inches, but otherwise didn’t move from his supplicating pose.  Viktor reached forward and used his long fingers to pump both of their shafts together a few times before asking, “And what do I say?”

Yuuri was breathing fast and he lost himself in the vision of Viktor’s hands, so graceful on the ice, performing the lewd act in front of him.  Viktor stopped the motion, giving him the chance to regain his voice.  “Usually something like ‘if you must,’ or ‘just this once’.”

“And then?”

“I don’t last much longer after that,” Yuuri admitted.

Viktor pulled him down into a slow kiss, and then lowered Yuuri’s head to rest his chin on it.  From that position, Yuuri could see himself lying hard on Viktor’s stomach.

“’If you must’,” Viktor said.  Yuuri reached for his cock to finish off his fantasy, but Viktor knocked his hand away.  “Watch,” he said.  He grasped Yuuri’s cock and pumped slowly at first, making him slick with his own precum.  Then he pressed Yuuri against his abs and flexed, teasing his head by sliding it over the ridges of muscle.  Yuuri whined at the sensation, and Viktor pressed the remaining length against his stomach, trapping Yuuri’s cock between his hand and his torso.

Yuuri fought the instinct to screw up his eyes so that he could watch himself fucking into Viktor’s hand and abs with all his remaining strength.  He held off as long as he could, riding the high, savoring the sight, until Viktor urged him, “Come on me, Yuuri.  I want to feel it.”

Yuuri came with a shout, pumping load after load onto Viktor’s chest.  He stared down at the stripes of come, glanced at his own shaking arms, fighting to keep him upright, and finally rested his eyes on Viktor’s face.

“Thank you,” he panted weakly.

Viktor tilted his head.  “Is that part of the fantasy?”

“No.”  Yuuri squirmed slightly, lifting his oversensitive cock away from Viktor’s abdomen.  “Well, _yes_ ,” he admitted, “but I really mean it.”  He crawled backwards and dipped his exhausted body back into the hot water.  Viktor sat up and stretched the stiffness from his back and shoulders, his own cock still shining red and upright between his legs.  Yuuri wished _that_ could be the image on his pillow.  He’d never leave his room.

Something bumped against his arm—the glass from earlier.  He picked it up, filling it, and stood again to pour the hot water over Viktor’s chest, cleaning off come and sweat and the chill from the surrounding air.  Viktor sighed in satisfaction and tilted his head back again, reveling in the heat.  Yuuri, no longer pressed with the urgency of his own need, took his time kissing a slow trail starting at Viktor’s neck; he teased Viktor’s nipples again, surprised at the strength Viktor’s reaction as he bucked up at the sensation; he licked the tiny pool of water from Viktor’s navel and slid his open mouth down the V of his hips, leaving a thin cool trail with the tip of his tongue.  The sounds coming from Viktor now were obscene—Yuuri couldn’t get enough. 

He slid his arm under Viktor’s knee, lifting it to better access the inside of his hip.  He started to suck at the delicate skin there and felt Viktor rutting into his shoulder.  Viktor’s babbling stopped suddenly and Yuuri heard in a voice much calmer than he could have managed: “Yuuri?”

“Mm?” he acknowledged, mouth occupied with his ministrations.

“If you leave a mark…” Viktor started with a note of threat in his voice.  Yuuri froze and looked up sharply at Viktor, lips releasing skin with a soft noise.  Viktor continued, “then you’re going to have to come up with an excuse tomorrow for why I keep leaving to go look at it.”

Yuuri pressed his smile against Viktor’s inner thigh and sucked harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd because I was legit too embarrassed to send this to anyone.  
> \-----  
> Find me on tumblr @rarepairhellhq  
> \-----  
> Comments/kudos are appreciated!


End file.
